


I’ve Never Met a Wolf Who Didn’t Love to Howl

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Richie Tozier, Barely Legal, Breeding Kink, Creampies, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Mating, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Werewolf Richie Tozier, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, dark themes, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie likes walking on his own through the woods.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	I’ve Never Met a Wolf Who Didn’t Love to Howl

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again! I had such a fun time doing this commission for my good friend rosie. I hope y’all enjoy!

Eddie likes walking on his own through the woods. 

It gives him time to think, flowers from the path in one hand and basket of sweets in the other; and Derry is warm in August, the leaves on the trees beginning to turn golden and red. It looks like a picture out of a storybook, a painting of reds and greens and browns, the stone trail from the town to his Grandmother’s house topping off the image. 

His mother had sent him off that morning in his red cloak and white tunic and white skirt, telling him to be careful as she laced up his leather boots for him. The times she allowed him to walk alone to Grandmother’s house were few and far between; but he was 18 now, and she didn’t have much more ammo for reasons she should worry about him. 

She’d fussed over him once she’d finished arranging the muffins and breads in the basket—  _ Eddiebear, make sure you have your knife on you, remember your boots are steel-toed, Have a little bit of perfume, it will block your scent a bit…  _ It was annoying, but she wasn’t necessarily in the wrong. 

If they lived in a big city, it would be different. If they lived in a bigger town, maybe even one of the kingdoms up north, Eddie wouldn’t even be able to leave the house alone. 

Omegas are  _ never  _ supposed to leave the house alone in places like that. 

But Derry is small, and everyone knows each other here— even the alphas are kind to the omegas, and vice versa. Sure, omegas may get more stares and a wolf whistle occasionally, but at the end of the day, they’re not in any real  _ danger.  _

And to Eddie’s knowledge, no one except for Grandmother lives along the path into the woods. 

The leaves crackle under his boots as he enters the forest, humming a tune to an old song as he goes. 

It will get cold soon, and he’ll have to trade his favorite red cape for a winter cloak, silks for wool and linens for furs— he relishes in the warmth of early fall instead of dwelling on that fact, skipping happily along into the forest. 

The sun shines through the canopy of branches, guiding his way along the path. Grandmother lives about half an hour away by foot (which frankly is the only way to get there), but the walk is pleasant; the way is flat, no hills or valleys, just a few turns here and there. 

Eddie walks with a skip in his step, speeding him up. The sweet buns in the basket smell delicious, still warm from the oven; Grandmother will share with him, letting him keep some treats for himself, but he’s always enjoyed getting to eat them with her. 

_ Hopefully they’ll still be warm when I get there,  _ he thinks to himself as he treks along. 

It’s not just that that speeds him— Derry is safe, sure, but… 

You never, ever want to be alone in the woods at night. 

People rarely go missing in Derry, but when they do, their bodies are almost always found in the woods. 

The town elders say there’s a pack of werewolves that roam through the trees, while the schoolchildren gossip and say that a crazy naked man lives there, waiting for innocent walkers to come along so he can kill them. The nosy housewives say there’s a group of rejected alphas, feral and unkempt because they were more wolflike than human. 

Eddie thinks all of those theories are a load of horseshit. 

_ Those people were just dumb survivalists who thought they could survive in the woods on their own,  _ he assures himself,  _ after all, the townspeople never learn how they die— for all we know, all the people here could have died from dehydration, or frostbite, or bear attacks.  _

Still, as a young omega, it’s not exactly a risk he wants to take. 

The idea of a group of alphas waiting to pounce on him makes his skin tingle. 

He travels along his path for 15 minutes. occasionally a twig snaps or a bird calls, but he’s on his own for the most part. 

That is, until he meets a deer in the middle of the path. 

She blocks his way, staring at him with big eyes. Her legs are long and elegant, brown back spotted with white; she is unafraid of Eddie, unflinching as he steps towards her. 

“Hi there,” he whispers, kneeling to be eye level with the doe. “Are you lost?”

She doesn’t move, simply staring down Eddie’s enormous brown eyes with her own. Eddie reaches out a hand to pet her, smoothing down the fur atop her skull. “Hi,” he coos, “Hi there, sweet girl.”

She nuzzles against his hand, her fur bristly against Eddie’s palm. “Good girl,” he chuckles, “oh, you’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?” 

The doe’s black nose nudges against his cheek, a pink tongue coming out to lick at his skin. “Oh! Do I taste good?” he laughs, letting her nuzzle into his face. 

She freezes suddenly, turning still as a statue. 

“Miss Doe?” Eddie asks softly— her eyes are wide, not like before, but full of fear. “Miss Doe, are you-?”

In an instant she bolts back into the brush, leaving Eddie crouched in the middle of the trail. 

The air has gotten colder, despite it only being noon. 

“Deer are easily spooked,” Eddie assures himself out loud, pushing himself back up and grabbing his basket of sweets. Even as goosebumps prick up on his arms, he ignores it; he just needs to get to Grandmother’s and stop worrying. 

He continues along the path, his boots clicking against the stone. He hasn’t let himself relax just yet— he knows he’s being ridiculous, but something about that interaction with the doe was… weird. She wasn’t afraid of him, but she sensed something that was enough to make her bolt. 

The hairs on the back of his neck haven’t gone down. 

As he turns a corner, a stick snaps; much to his chagrin, he can’t help but tense, hoping for the worst.  _ I’ve walked this path many times before. Why do I think I’ll be attacked now?  _

But then the bushes begin to rustle, the sound of footsteps crunching down the leaves coming closer. 

And the musky, woodsy scent of an alpha.

Eddie is frozen to the trail like a deer in the headlights, completely under the spell of the strong alpha scent. He should scream, he should run, but… 

A shadowy figure begins to emerge from between the trees. He’s- it’s- tall, much taller than the average man, and its shoulders and chest are broad. 

_ It doesn’t look entirely human,  _ Eddie realizes with horror.  _ There’s no way that… that thing is human.  _

With each step the creature draws closer, its scent growing stronger each second. It makes Eddie’s knees weak, heat growing across his face as the figure comes closer. 

It finally emerges, and Eddie sees it clearly for the first time— it has a human face, with sharp, handsome features and a head full of dark curls, but its ears are pointy instead of rounded like a person’s. And those eyes… 

Its eyes are a piercing shade of blue, with thin irises like a cat’s. 

Eddie still can’t make himself move even as his beak screams at him to  _ run, run, run you stupid bitch!,  _ and  _ shit,  _ this thing is covered in hair that  _ looks  _ human but no human should be that hairy; coarse dark hair runs up and down his arms and legs, peeking out from the tattered flannel it wears. 

_ Gosh, his forearms are so…  _

_ Oh my god, what is your problem?  _

When it opens its mouth, it reveals a set of white teeth, with two enormous fangs where human canines should be. It looks horrible on a human face, and Eddie wants to vomit until- 

“You shouldn’t be walking out here alone. It’s not safe for an omega,” it says in a human-sounding voice. 

“O-oh,” Eddie feels himself relax a bit, his muscles loosening enough for him to move. “I’ve walked this path on my own before, Mr… Mr. Wolf.” 

“Doesn’t mean there aren’t bad folks out there who would wanna hurt you,” the werewolf replies. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Well, we don’t have to be strangers. I’m Richie. And you are…?” 

He extends a paw to him, his claws glistening in the sunlight. 

“I don’t bite, dumpling,” he adds, despite his glinting teeth and tongue darting out to lick his chops/mouth. 

“I’m Eddie,” Eddie reluctantly takes his hand/paw, shaking it firmly. “I must be going, Mr. Wolf.”

“Where are you off to?” Richie trots alongside Eddie as they make their way across the trail. 

“I’m going to my Grandmother’s house. See? I have lots of treats for her,” Eddie peels back the plaid blanket covering the basket, showing off the baked goods his mother had made. 

A string of drool falls from Richie’s mouth, much to the younger man’s disgust.  _ He’s uncivilized,  _ Eddie thinks with disdain,  _ he’s more wolf than he is human.  _

“My, my. Those look  _ scrumptious,”  _ he says, “may I have one?”

“No!” Eddie huffs, yanking the basket away. “They're for Grandmother. And if you don’t mind, I really must be on my way-“

“Let me follow you there. Just to make sure no big, scary alphas get their claws into you,” Richie sounds genuine enough, his eyes big and earnest. 

_ Never make eye contact with a dog,  _ Eddie remembers,  _ it makes him think you’re challenging him.  _

He hates it, but Richie has a solid point. Just because it’s never happened before doesn’t mean it won’t happen at all. 

“Fine. But once I’m there you have to go and never come back,” he sighs, clutching the basket to his side. “And just so you know, there’s a knife in my cape, so don’t try anything funny.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Richie assures him, “lead the way, little one.”

Eddie’s face flushes at the nickname— Richie’s alpha scent is stronger now, surrounding Eddie’s senses even though the older man was a few feet away from him. 

They travel along in silence for a bit, Eddie growing hotter in his red cape with each passing minute. Richie had been silent, but  _ god,  _ he smelled amazing; musky and smoky, the way a pack leader would. 

_ Where’s the rest of his pack?  _ Eddie wonders faintly, but his mind is buzzing so fast that the thought doesn’t stay for long. 

His mind is focused entirely on the smell, and the way his knees feel as if they’re growing weaker with each step. Even from behind him, Richie’s mere presence is domineering; sweat is beading on Eddie’s body, his heart beating faster and faster. 

“Do you have a mate, bunny?” Richie asks, breaking the silence. It makes Eddie jump, whipping around to face his travelling companion. 

“Huh? …oh, no. I’m only eighteen. I don’t…” he trails off as Richie steps closer, the scent increasing tenfold, clouding his senses and officially shutting his brain off, “...oh.”

“You okay?” Richie asks, pausing as Eddie stands in the middle of the trail, his knees knocked together as he pants. “Little one?”

“I- fuck,” Eddie gasps, his cheeks cherry red. Much to his embarrassment, he can feel slick beginning to leak from his hole— and he’s sure Richie can smell it. 

Before he can say anything else, his knees buckle, the path falling towards his face quickly. 

Before he hits the ground though, a pair of strong, hairy arms catches him, cradling his back. 

_ Shit.  _

Richie’s hunched over him, holding him inches away from the bricks. 

“Easy, dumpling,” Richie chuckles, his voice rumbling and deep in his chest. Eddie feels it through his whole body, turning him a deeper shade of red than before. 

“I, um. Sorry,” he pants, “I just…”

He looks into Richie’s eyes— big and blue, with irises like a cat’s. 

“My, Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have,” he breathes, his heart beating like a hummingbird’s. 

“All the better to see you with, my dear.”

Eddie knows he must smell like a fresh meal to the alpha, but every muscle in his body is frozen still. “M-my, and what pointy ears you have, Mr. Wolf,” he continues, the ground moving beneath him— He realizes too late that Richie is moving to pin him against a tree, a big one that was wider than his body width, and  _ why the fuck aren’t you struggling, Eddie?  _

“All the better to hear you with, baby,” Richie snarls, licking his chops as he pins Eddie against the bark. 

He knows slick is gushing from his cunt now, soaking through his panties and dangerously close to running down his thighs.  _ Fuck,  _ he thinks,  _ I’m done for. He’s either gonna kill me, or fuck me.  _

“And what- what sh-sharp t-teeth you have,” he whimpers, “Mr. Wolf.”

The grin that stretches across Richie’s face is something even more sinister than predatory. 

“All the better to  _ eat you the fuck up,”  _ he snarls, burying his nose into Eddie’s neck and inhaling, scenting him almost possessively. 

Eddie knows he should at least  _ try  _ to push Richie off him, but the mere scent of alpha is overwhelming— Richie smells strong and like he could easily fucking devour Eddie, but all he can do is go limp like a rag doll in the wolf-man’s grip. 

“Alpha,” he gasps; Richie’s nose has been replaced with his mouth, his lips sucking welty against his neck. His teeth are dangerously close to his veins, scraping against his sensitive skin. If he moved his mouth even closer against his skin he could sink his fangs into Eddie’s pale neck, he could tear his esophagus from his throat or drink his blood until he was a dry shell of a boy. 

The thought, much to Eddie’s disgust, turns him on, his cunt throbbing as Richie’s leg settles between his thighs. 

“Oh, little bunny,” Richie’s voice is gruff against Eddie’s throat, “the things I could do to you.”

Eddie’s well off the ground by now, pinned against the tree with Richie’s leg supporting him— there’s nowhere for him to run, he can’t even move from where he is. He moans softly as Richie sucks a deep red mark into his throat, you know, like a person in danger does. 

Much to his horror, drool is flowing from his own mouth in beads against his chin. His nipples are hard underneath his tunic; he never bothered with bras for his little omega B cups, but god, now he wishes he had. Richie’s taken notice, his hands moving from Eddie’s waist to thumb at the buds. 

“Shit!” Eddie gasps as Richie’s thumbs rub at his nipples, his legs wrapping around Richie’s waist. 

“Mmm. Bet I could milk you,” Richie says casually, the remark making Eddie’s face burn harder. “Can I call you mama?” 

His hands move away, his leg still supporting Eddie’s small frame against the tree. His large hands don’t bother with the buttons down Eddie’s tunic— he rips it open savagely instead, his claws brushing against the soft skin on Eddie’s stomach. 

“Oh!” Eddie gasps, “Mr. Wolf!” 

“Sorry, little one,” Richie smiles, watching the tattered cloth fall off Eddie’s shoulders. The smaller man’s nipples are hard in the cold air, “I think boys with tits are gorgeous.”

In his haze, Eddie had forgotten that his crotch had been pressed up against the werewolf’s leg— his slick’s completely drenched the older man’s pants, his skirt inching further up his thighs every second. 

“Oh, baby,” Richie coos, his hands returning to Eddie’s waist and pinning him against the tree. 

“I- I’m terribly sorry-“ Eddie starts before shutting his mouth. Richie didn’t have to do anything; the way he looked at his prey was enough. 

“Such a messy little thing, hm?” one hand presses Eddie by his stomach against the bark, his claws poking into his skin. “I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

“But-“

Richie pins him again so the hem of Eddie’s skirt brushes his chin. He licks his lips as he moves to hold his prey with one hand, and Eddie can feel him sniffing at his cunt beneath his skirt— he knows what he wants from him. 

Richie’s hand pushes Eddie’s skirt up his thighs, revealing his soaked panties. “Needy slut,” he grins, “God, I’d almost think you were in heat.”

_ This motherfucker better not kickstart my heat,  _ Eddie thinks hazily, his hands coming to rest on top of Richie’s. Richie’s paw is almost big enough to cover his stomach, his thumb and pinky stretching completely across his waist.  _ He's strong enough to pin me up with one hand. Jesus.  _

“Lift your hips for me,” Richie commands, and Eddie can’t help but obey. He barely registers Richie sliding his panties down his legs, at least until Richie brings them up to his nose and inhales deeply. 

Were it anyone else, were this a normal situation, Eddie would be disgusted. But nothing about this was normal, and his standards had dropped quite a bit. 

“I’ll keep these,” Richie says casually, tucking the panties into his pocket. “Now…” 

Before Eddie can react, his thighs are pushed open, his cunt exposed and pulsing. Richie’s claw drags down his folds, exposing the pretty pink inside— he looks like he’s ready to chow down on a juicy steak, his expression making Eddie nervous. 

“Mr. Wolf,” he starts, shivering as Richie holds his pussy open as if he’s examining it. “I don’t know if-“

“Shh,” Richie soothes, looking up at him momentarily. It would almost be soothing if not for the predatory look in his eyes. “Omegas don’t need to think, okay?” 

_ Omegas don’t need to think,  _ Eddie found himself repeating— 

“ _ Oh!”  _ he shrieks as Richie’s long tongue licks into his cunt. Any leftover coherent thoughts leave his brain as Richie licks his pussy, his tongue circling his clit and rubbing all the spots Eddie didn’t even  _ know  _ he liked. 

And Richie eats him out like he’s the sweetest meal he’s ever eaten, his teeth scraping against Eddie’s pussy in a way that sent shivers down the younger one’s spine. Slick gushes out of Eddie with each stroke of a tongue, his thighs quivering and struggling to stay open. 

“Hey,” Spit and slick drip down Richie’s chin, “You should fuckin’ suffocate me with those pretty little thighs.”

Eddie’s legs instinctively wrap around Richie’s head, his hands gripping at the werewolf’s fingers. His orgasm is building in his stomach, he can feel it with each lick against his cunt-- normally he could last longer than this, but Richie is… doing something to him, fucking with his hormones so hard that within a matter of moments he squirts all over the werewolf.

“Sorry!” He squeaks immediately, his thighs trembling as his face burns.

“Sensitive little thing,” Richie murmurs, rubbing the pads of his fingers down Eddie’s pussy. “Don’t apologize, my sweet one.”   
  
Before Eddie can think twice, Richie is unpinning him from the tree and setting him on the ground as effortlessly as if he’s a small animal. He collapses onto the path, panting and rearranging his clothing so he looks a little bit decent, and in his post-orgasm haze he doesn’t hear the noise of a zipper coming undone.

The freedom doesn’t last long though; in an instant Eddie is picked back up, large wolf claws circling around his skinny thighs. His cunt drips pornographically as his legs are held open, and he can feel Richie’s snout/nose pushing against his neck, scenting him almost aggressively. “Stop thinking,” Richie growls against his neck, “just let go like a good omega. Be the bubbleheaded boy you know you’re meant to be.”

Eddie’s brain is mush now, his cheeks flushed aggressively crimson.  _ I want him to fuck me,  _ he thinks, his tongue rolling out of his mouth,  _ I want him to use me like a dumb fucking bimbo. Jesus! _

He barely notices Richie’s dick until he feels it against his folds, barely pressing between them-- and Jesus Christ, who the fuck needs a dick  _ that  _ big? It’s easily a little less than the girth of his forearm, and stupidly long; it’ll fill Eddie up so nicely, rearrange his insides until he’s a screaming, blubbering mess like a good omega should be. 

“Can you be a good little omega for me and take my cock, darling?” Richie asks, a hint of softness in his voice. It’s almost sweet, the way he asks nervously for Eddie’s consent, and Eddie probably would have swooned for a bit if his brain wasn’t deteriorating in his skull. 

“Yeah,” he whines, drool dripping down his chin, “I need it bad…!” 

Richie’s smell is completely overpowering him now, every part of him turned to putty from the sheer  _ alpha- _ ness of the whole situation. “Jesus Christ,” Richie grunts, pressing the head of his dick between Eddie’s folds. “You ready?”

“No,” Eddie whimpers honestly, “‘s not gonna  _ fit-!!!” _

In an instant, the first few inches of Richie’s thick cock are pressed into him, earning a scream from the tiny boy. “I’ll make it fit,” Richie coos into his ear, “hush up and be good for me.”

Eddie squirms as Richie pushes a few inches deeper, wriggling in the wolf’s grasp. “Ow,” he whimpers, but… it feels  _ good,  _ it feels like he’s gonna explode but in the best possible way— 

“You’re so tight,” Richie mutters, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“Mhm,” Eddie huffs, his thighs shaking in Richie’s hands. “Please b-be gentle-“

“Oh, baby, you don’t need that,” Richie assures him as he presses the last of his cock into Eddie, his balls resting against the omega’s folds. Eddie’s hand flies to his stomach; a bulge sits in his torso where the head of the werewolf’s cock sits against his insides. 

“It hurts,” he says weakly, clenching around the wolf, “please-“

Richie won’t listen. He thrusts hard into him, earning a scream as he buries himself deep into him, only to pull back out and repeat the process. He fucks into Eddie wildly and hard, the sound of their skin slapping together erotic and hot. 

“You’re so tight,” Richie grunts against Eddie’s neck, his wet nose (faintly reminding Eddie of a dog’s) sniffing his scent. Eddie can’t even respond; he simply screams again as Richie’s cock stabs into his cervix painfully, drool dripping from his mouth and tears streaming down his face. It hurts,  _ fuck  _ it hurts like hell, but even as the wolf-man hurts him, he feels… safe in Richie’s arms, he feels protected.

_ What on- _

“Fuck!” Eddie shrieks as Richie plunges in hard, splitting his guts open with his dick in a way that would have seriously injured anyone other than a horny, wet omega. “Mr. Wolf-!” 

Richie hushes him as he fucks up into his heat, his scent growing stronger with each thrust of his hips into Eddie’s virgin cunt. Despite his tears, Eddie’s pussy gushes slick with each thrust out of him, his cock-- no, his  _ clit  _ pulsing with each aggressive slam from Richie.    
  
“I wanna,” Richie groans, “wanna eat you up, babydoll. Wanna make you my… my little omega whore.” It’s half-baked dirty talk at best, but Eddie’s brain is too mushy to even comprehend that- in his haze, he registers  _ eat  _ and _ whore  _ somewhere in there. 

“Make me your whore,” he slurs, the bulge in his stomach moving up and down with each thrust. “Please, Mr. Wolf?”   
  
Richie chuckles, a strangely sinister noise. “Of course, baby. Pretty omegas like you shouldn’t be wandering around on their own without a big strong alpha to guide them,” he sneers, bouncing the poor omega on his cock as if he were light as a feather. “No, no, that won’t do. You could get taken advantage of by some mean, old, horny alpha. We don’t want that, do we?”

“N-no!” Eddie sobs. “No, I wanna- wanna stay with you, so you can protect m- AH!”

His cunt squirts as his orgasm hits him in waves, the tip of Richie’s cock nestled against his cervix as he writhes against his chest. Richie simply watches the boy fall apart, making no move to pull out or help at all, being the rat bastard he is. “That’s a good little thing,” he encourages him, licking his neck teasingly; Eddie’s eyes are glazed over as he pants, his whole body hot. 

“I’m not on birth control,” Eddie murmurs, his body finally going limp against Richie’s chest. “Richie…”

“Shh, shh,” Richie coos against his ear, beginning to fuck into him harder than ever. “Just be a good omega for me.”

“My mama will know,” he sobs, “she’ll know I let you… I let you get me pregnant.”

“She’ll be able to smell me on you either way, pregnant or not,” Richie points out, “she’ll know her son is a little  _ slut  _ for an alpha he just met.”

Eddie squirts again as a second orgasm hits him, his whole body hot and slick against Richie’s. “Shit!” he screams, loud enough to send birds flying from the trees. 

“Careful, shortcake,” Richie warns, “keep clenching me like that and I might cum too fast.”

Eddie whimpers as Richie holds him tight, his thrusts slowing as he takes mercy on Eddie’s abused pussy. “You’re hurting me, Mr. Wolf,” Eddie sniffles, tears still trickling down his cheeks. Richie simply coos, flipping Eddie so that their chests press together— he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, stroking his bangs off his sweaty face. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Richie encourages, “gonna be such a good mama for my pups.”

“I don’t wanna be a mama!” Eddie whimpers, but the slick that gushes around Richie’s cock at the idea gives him away. Richie simply chuckles, starting his thrusts slowly again. 

“You won’t be saying that once you’re full of my pups, hm?” he says, his hands warm and almost comforting against the back of Eddie’s thighs, save for his claws digging into his skin. His back no longer dragged against the tree bark, Richie strong enough to hold him up. 

Suddenly, before he can register anything else, he feels Richie’s cock growing inside him. More specifically, the base of it. 

_ Fuck.  _

“Hey-!” he tries to protest, only to be hushed by the older man. “I didn’t say you could knot me!”

“You didn’t need to,” Richie replies simply, his voice beginning to strain. Eddie shrieks as Richie’s knot inflates inside him, pushing the alpha’s cock even deeper against his insides. “Shh, baby. You’re so loud your grandmother might hear you from here.” 

“You’re a dirty old pervert,” Eddie sniffs as Richie’s cock nestles deep inside him, “disgusting.”

“Aw, little one,” Richie coos, wiping a tear off his cheek with his thumb. “Just hush up for me and we’ll be done before you know it.”

Eddie hates to admit it, but the way Richie holds him is… oddly comforting. He lets himself relax into the alpha’s chest, drowning in his scent and letting the warmth distract him from the pain. “There. Much better when you relax, isn’t it?” Richie asks softly, his claws digging into the soft skin of the omega’s thighs. 

“Feels kinda… good,” Eddie mumbles, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. “Kinda… warm.”

“That’s a good little thing,” Richie whispers, his knot swelling inside Eddie. 

The fog in the omega’s brain thickens as Richie’s scent envelopes him, his red cape fluttering in the breeze. He wants Richie, he needs him, he… 

He never wants to leave his side ever again. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Richie asks, his teeth dangerously close to the skin between his neck and his shoulder. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Eddie gasps, his nails digging into the alpha’s back, “yes, Alpha, yes!”

“You want to carry my pups now?” Richie encourages, earning a panicked whine from the omega. 

“Yes!” Eddie sobs, his tears wetting Richie’s skin. “I wanna be your little omega, wanna be…” 

He doesn’t get to finish before Richie’s teeth sink into his skin, canines piercing through the tender flesh at Eddie’s collarbone. He shrieks, causing a few birds nearby to flee from their branch— the pain makes his eyes roll into the back of his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Richie marks him permanently. 

His blood trickles down his chest as Richie sucks, relishing in the taste of innocent omega. 

Eventually he pulls his fangs out, licking the wound and kissing Eddie with blood still in his mouth. 

“Never getting rid of me now,” he jokes, his knot swelling inside of Eddie again. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Eddie sobs softly, “don’t wanna get rid of you.”

“I know, darling,” Richie grunts, and before Eddie can register anything else, Richie’s hot seed shoots into him, ropes of cum hitting his cervix. 

“Fuck!” he gasps, Richie’s nails digging deeper into his flesh as he fills his cunt. It’s hot and it gushes out of him, dripping down Richie’s cock erratically— he’s already fucked out, but Richie breathes shudderingly, his breath hot and wet in his ear. 

“Richie,” Eddie whimpers, “Pull out, please.”

“I have to wait for it to go down,” Richie replies simply, slumping against the tree. 

Eddie’s eyelids begin to droop, and before either of them know it, Richie has a sleeping omega on his shoulder. Eddie looks so peaceful, so innocent; his eyelashes fan out against his porcelain cheeks, pink lips open in a soft ‘o’ shape. 

Eventually, Richie’s knot deflates. He pulls out of Eddie as carefully as he can, watching the cum drip out of his cunt as he does so. There's no way the little omega  _ won’t  _ get pregnant from their fuck session, and Richie almost feels guilty. 

Almost. 

He carefully redresses him, pulling his blouse over his chest and smoothing his skirt over his legs. Eddie slumps against the tree, still snoozing as Richie opens the basket at his feet. 

He eats a sweet bun before picking Eddie back up. They’re pretty damn good, but he figures he should save one for Eddie. It’s the least he can do after mating him. 

Twilight is falling now, and there’s no way Eddie will be able to make it to his grandmother’s before it gets dark. So without any effort, Richie hoists Eddie into his arms and makes his way down the trail. 

__

Eddie’s missing poster goes up 72 hours later, his cherub face plastered on every block in Derry. Sonia Kaspbrak is in tears over her sweet boy going missing, cursing herself for allowing her son to go out in those woods— every day she is inconsolable, sobbing in the streets when she looks at her son’s face on the missing posters. 

Edith Kaspbrak never forgave herself either; when her grandson went missing, she couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. She’d been waiting for him all day with the fire roaring and tea brewed for him, his favorite kind. 

But he had never come— she never heard his steel toed boots tapping along the path, never smelled the sweet buns she knew Sonia had labored over. 

Maybe she could have done something, she could have made sure Eddie got to her house safe with his basket of sweets and a smile on her face. 

They all think he’s somewhere upstream of the river now, his cold body caught on the rocks on the shore. 

In truth, 21 year old Eddie Kaspbrak sits under a willow tree, a baby girl in his arms. His young son, only three years old, runs around nearby, tiny feet pattering around in the long grass. 

He hums a soft lullaby to his daughter, the slender branches of the willow tree above them waving in the wind. He’s wrapped in soft linens, the baby swaddled in muslin and cotton— they are safe, and warm. 

Eddie is finally happy as himself. As the omega partner he was always meant to be. 

Richie is in their small cabin, working away at some project. Really, he wasn’t as uncivilized as he would seem to the average person; He could be brash, and as they learned from their first meeting, a bit forceful when he wanted something, but he was kind, and could be quite polite too. 

It didn’t really matter, to be frank. Eddie would follow him to the ends of the earth if he was the meanest person alive. 

He knows that somewhere, his mother is shrieking and crying over him. Maybe they’ve already erected a grave for him,  _ Kaspbrak  _ written in stone and hammered into the ground. He knows the women and other omegas are bringing her food and flowers right now, crying over her lost son. 

Frankly, he doesn’t have it in himself to care. 

His mating mark throbs as he smiles to himself, rocking the young girl in his arms. He’s glad Sonia will never get to meet his children, so she wouldn’t be able to smother them, or his lover, so she wouldn’t be able to critique him. 

_ Let her cry all she wants,  _ he thinks as he watches his son pick up a small rock,  _ it’s not my problem.  _

The smell of sweet buns drifts from the cottage, and just like every day since he left the house with his basket of sweets to head down the trail, he is happy. 


End file.
